


I Could Never Be Loved

by Monsieur_Grenouille



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Sad Wirt, Unrequited Love, Wirt's Poetry, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur_Grenouille/pseuds/Monsieur_Grenouille
Summary: Wirt tears a leaf off of a tree, grabs a pencil, and writes a poem about Sara.
Relationships: Gregory & Wirt (Over the Garden Wall), Sara/Wirt (Over the Garden Wall)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	I Could Never Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the entire series of OTGW today and now I’m obsessed. This show is a masterpiece. The psychological horror and the symbolism... it’s beautiful.

Sara,  
You always reminded me of a flower;  
pretty, sunny, and independent.  
You’re a strong person, too.  
But maybe that’s why you chose him over me;  
you’re strong enough to know better.  
So now I’m alone,  
taking care of Greg,  
and walking through purgatory.  
Because Paradiso is the place where I got to you sooner,  
Sara.  



End file.
